


It all ends in fire

by Lunarlux



Series: On shot two shot, red shot blue shot [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crack, F/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlux/pseuds/Lunarlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the back of her mind she knows it’s what she would’ve wanted.</p><p>He hopes they find a way out, but nobody’s optimistic now. </p><p>A night that they never forget</p><p>Based from: http://squattmccall.tumblr.com/post/55084803778/made-rebloggable-by-request-or-something</p>
            </blockquote>





	It all ends in fire

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of my anon ask to squattmccall :Wouldn't it be hilarious if Ms. Blake locked all of the characters including the alpha pack in the Stilinski house and nobody could get out and then she has sex with derek and gets hunters to burn down the house and he runs to go see and falls to his knees in front of the flames and ms. blake shouts "YOU'VE BEEN KATE'D!" And shoots him him the legs paralyzing him forever because of a special bullet or something.
> 
>  
> 
> I wrote it out because I have no life.  
> Written listening to : http://8tracks.com/corahale/motel-california  
> Un'beta'd, tell me if you see any mistakes.

Stiles banged on the front door, but it wouldn't budge, something was blocking the other side. Deucalion paced on the right side of his living room, with Kali and Aiden sitting on the ground, their backs leaning on the wall. Ethan was curled around Danny whispering reassurances promising they’ll get out and everything will be okay, even as the smell of wolfsbane fills his nose, suffocating him slightly.

Scott is sitting on the couch between his mom and Allison, and Isaac sitting on the ground leaning back on his legs, with Boyd on one side and Cora on the other. Tears stream down Scott’s face as his mom rubs his back silently. Allison’s head rests on her father’s shoulder, too empty inside to cry anymore. Lydia is curled up on the loveseat, her eyes are red, puffy and closed, but she’s not sleeping. Peter lays by her feet.

The Sheriff walks up to Stiles and wraps a hand around his son’s wrist. They told him about everything that happened within the first ten minutes of being locked in the house.  They stopped trying to kill each other after the third hour. It’s been six hours and nobody has come to save them, Derek nowhere to be found.  Stiles lets his dad drag him to sit down on the couch next to the McCalls, allowing his father to wrap and arm around him. He hopes they find a way out, but nobody’s optimistic now.

 

~~

Jennifer lays on her back on her bed. Derek climbs on top of her and pulls her into a heated kiss.

In the back of her mind she knows it’s what _she_ would’ve wanted.

~~

The first one to smell the smoke is Stiles, and that doesn’t surprise him at all. He announces it to the room and fear fills in everyone’s eyes. Still, nobody moves because they know that they won’t be able to get out. It also helps that they’ve all lost hope.

~~

Derek has his arms around Jennifer’s waist when he feels the sudden shredding of his pack bond with Boyd, Isaac, and Cora. He struggles to put his clothes on and explains to his girlfriend that something’s wrong with the pack. He practically runs out of the room and frantically starts his car, heading towards the faint pull of his pack.

He runs out of his car and into the Stilinski’s yard. His eyes burn with tears as he watches a bunch of firefighters trying to put out the fire that has consumed the whole house. He smells the mountain ash that surrounds the property, the line unbroken.

He’s staring at the house in shock even after the fire is gone and the firefighters leave. He falls to his knees at one point and lets guilt, grief, and anger fill him.

He hears soft footsteps behind him and when he turns around he sees Jennifer.

“What…” He begins as he stands but is cut off. The two sharp cracks echo into the distance and he’s toppling over, pain filling his body. He cries out and Jennifer walks over to him.

She leans down over his face, her hair falling into his mouth a little, and whispers, “You’ve been Kate’d.” He stares at her in horror and she chuckles.

As she walks away her hips sway with the same swagger Kate had and Derek wants to slap himself for not realizing it sooner.

He sits there as his leg wounds heal from the bullets. But once they do, he still can’t stand. He can’t feel his legs.


End file.
